


Curiosity

by karaalanee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22362820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaalanee/pseuds/karaalanee
Summary: Another snicker and Daphne finally huffs in annoyance. "Something you want Theodore?" She says ever so coolly, her eyebrows are raised in a questioning yet bored expression. She is definitely intrigued at his sudden attention in her and a sly smile spreads across her pink glossed lips.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Might add to this, might not. Just something floating around in my head. Like the idea of these two having a little interest beginning to bloom.

In the dark light of the Slytherin common room Daphne Greengrass looks over her perfectly manicured nails and frowns. There's a chip in the dark polish and her blue eyes darken in annoyance. She knows it's silly to fret over something so trivial as chipped nail paint but in Slytherin the trivial is critical. 

Image is like currency in Slytherin and after all isn't everything about popularity, power and politics in this house? She clicks her tongue before grabbing the bottle of nail polish from her bag and reapplying the smooth liquid on her left hand's pointer fingernail.

Her glossy lips pucker and she looks somewhat like a fish as she dries her nail with her breath. Her ears perk up as a snicker from the corner of the room draws her attention. She's not alone like she originally thought. Theodore Nott blending into the dark and sitting in a common room chair with his eyes on her is the only other person other than Daphne in the room. His eyes are green, piercingly so, she can make them out first before the rest of his body as he leans forward in his seated position.

Daphne gives him a hard stare for only a few seconds before she turns her attention elsewhere. His attention is flattering. Theodore Nott is rather handsome, though he doesn't garner as much attention as Draco Malfoy does. Theo's eyes are an intense green, his hair a mop of brown curls his full lips always quirked up in a smirk or scowl. 

Daphne was used to the attention. She knew she was gorgeous had been cultivated to be just that since birth. A pretty face, while lovely to look at did not make her fall over herself like Pansy Parkinson. If she were a delicate flower she might have blushed at his leering eyes roaming over her body. But Daphne is not a delicate flower because after all, delicate flowers wouldn't last in Slytherin. 

Another snicker and Daphne finally huffs in annoyance. "Something you want Theodore?" She says ever so coolly, her eyebrows are raised in a questioning yet bored expression. She is definitely intrigued at his sudden attention in her, there is just something mysterious about Theodore Nott and suddenly a sly smile spreads across her pink glossed lips.

As Theodore Nott opens his mouth to say something his eyes never leaving her glossy lips, (she's got him captivated she's sure) Pansy Parkinson's loud voice fills the common room. She is quickly followed by the whole lot of them Draco, Blaise, Goyle and Crabbe, Tracey and Millicent.

Theo sits back in his seat quietly sinking back into the dark corner as if he never made the move to talk to her and Daphne goes back to investigating her nails ignoring the parade coming through the common room. She makes a mental note to corner Theo next time they are alone. She plans to get under his skin in ever which way.

Daphne's interest is piqued in him and she wants to know what he was about to say to her. She knows he'll tell her because there are very few things in this world that Daphne Greengrass doesn't get. Theodore Nott has just made it on to her list.


End file.
